


Six hours of pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Exhaustion, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Gags, Multiple Orgasms, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and your girlfriend loves to experiment with all sorts of kinks. You propose your latest idea to her:To have you tied up and fucked with your toys for an entire night.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	Six hours of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is possible to do in real life. Don't try it.

You don't remember how the idea struck you, but you've been unable to stop thinking about it.

The idea is that, for six hours, be forced to have as many orgasms as possible. You will be left alone in your "playground" for the entire night.

Despite the risks, it sound so incredibly hot to you. To get up from the machine all exhausted and broken.

So last week, when you told your girlfriend about this idea, she seemed to like it. She was also aware of the potential health risks.   
I mean, let's get serious. Dehydration, any kind of injury. Whatever else that can happen.

After a few days of planning and precautions, you both were ready.

It's close to 12 AM and you're doing the final preparations. 

"I'm going to tie you in such a way that, if necessary, you're still able to ring the bell."

Under the spreading table, she placed a bell, The idea is to have your hands marginally close to it. If something were to go wrong, you can ring the bell and wake her up prematurely.

Anyways, you lay on the table and she starts tying you. First at your ankles, and then at your wrists. To ensure that you don't move too much, she ties some rope around your torso as well.

That, and the rope pattern is so beautiful. You both love just watching it.

When that's done, she prepares all the toys. She aligns the fucking machine to your vagina, inserts the buttplug in your ass, straps a vibrator to your clit. She also has two vibrators on your nipples, just because.

She plants a kiss on your lips and say those magical words: "I love you." She then puts the gag in your mouth, blindfold around your eyes and earphones on your head. You can't see or hear, it's dark and quiet.

Suddely, you feel the machine moving, thrusting the attached dildo onto you. The four vibrators starts as well, one after one, making your vagina, anus and nipples feel great.

According to your plan, your girlfriend must've left by now. She's just going to have a good night's rest. Of course, she set the alarm to wake up and "save" you at 6 AM.

And so the night begins. 

1 AM- You've orgasmed a few times, but this is nothing different than your normal sessions.

2 AM-You're losing your senses. You lost count of your orgasms a while ago, and has succumbed to your limited senses. All you can experience is the dildo thrusting into you, and your other sensitive parts being stimulated. You are also way more sensitive than usual.

3 AM-You no longer have a sense of time. At this point you may have been stuck here for days. You trust your girlfriend enough that it's just your mind playing tricks on you.

4 AM-Either by sleep deprivation, or by constantly orgasming, you are unable to think. No thoughts enter your head, aside from yet another orgasm.

5 AM-Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm after-

6 AM-It suddenly stops. After an entire night of this, it feels so strange for it to end. You feel a pair of hands gently touching you as they remove all toys. Finally, they remove your earphones and blindfold. You are so relieved to see your girlfriend again.

"Oh my, you look dead."

You share a small laughter, she undoes the ropes after removing the gag. Being able to open your mouth again is breathtaking. Literally.

You can't stop shaking, and fall down as soon as you try to get up. You girlfriend lifts you up, and provides a water bottle, that you finish in seconds.  
After who knows how many orgasms, you are dry as a desert. And thirsty in the normal way.

She carries you to your twin-sized bed and lays you down. You fall asleep in moments. Good that you did this on a weekend. The last thing you hear are the following Words:

"Good night, darling. Can't wait to hear about how it Went."


End file.
